


Noble Pursuit

by chinese_translator



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Crossdressing, English translation, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Illustrated Fic, M/M, NSFW Art, Translated Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinese_translator/pseuds/chinese_translator
Summary: Drunkenness. Crossdressing. Smut.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, TP Link/BOTW Link, Twilight/Wild (Legend of Zelda), Wolf Link/Link
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【塞尔达／黄旷】瓦伊迷兹沃伊](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491583) by [OREOooo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo). 



> Any awkward phrasing is due to my limited translation abilities. Please send your love to the original author.

Twilight was irritated.

He had been waiting already for several hours at the bazaar near Gerudo Town, and still had yet to catch a glimpse of his protege in the bustling crossroads.

As an intimidating beast, Twilight was already accustomed to waiting quietly on his own outside of towns. Sometimes, under Wild's insistence, he would resume human form and accompany the other, but he always felt a shred of unexplainable awkwardness due to their overly-close proximity. Perhaps it's due to losing his memories, but the Hero of this world would always hold on to his hand out of habit, like the subconscious actions done by a child without a sense of security. As an understanding mentor, Twilight could hardly find it in himself to rebuke this behavior. That palm, thickly calloused from wielding a sword, made him feel inexplicably agitated, and he began to more frequently refuse Wild’s invitations to accompany him.

Especially since this time they are at Gerudo Town, which forbids the passage of males. The brunette nearly whimpered in his mind as he watched the Hero of Hyrule change with practiced ease into a gauzy set of female attire. Wild's blue eyes, hidden behind a veil, turned toward him questioningly, and the fearless Hero of Light chose right there and then to shift into a wolf, expressionlessly avoiding the other's gaze.

The temperature in the desert was scorching. Though Twilight was wearing the desert outfit Wild had dug out from his pack for him, silently hunched beneath the shade by the pond in the center of the bazaar, the oppressive heat still forced a thin layer of sweat out of him. Ornate gold jewelry draped across the youth's developed muscles, the sun reflecting off them to highlight the sweat trickling down his bare chest, causing the still-young hero to radiate a thick aura of masculinity. In a place like Gerudo where females dominated the population, he was quick to attract the probing gazes of numerous passersby.

Twilight felt discomforted by all those naked gazes. He dug out the canteen from the baggage by his side, threw his head back like a wild beast, and upended the water into his mouth. The clear spring water slid down his throat, some of it overflowing and trickling down the corners of his gaping mouth. But this offered no relief to the irritation he felt deep down inside, those few pieces of gauze that did next-to-nothing to hide the body of the hapless youth dancing before his eyes. Twilight impatiently raised his hand and swiped away the water droplets from his chin, throwing back a vicious glare.

The fierce Gerudo women shrugged their shoulders, and graciously left this prickly cactus to his own devices.

...It's been too long.

His irritation at a peak, Twilight stood, pursing his lips unconsciously. The desert's temperature had begun to drop after the setting of the sun. Drained of patience, he carelessly gathered the baggage by his side and started toward Gerudo Town.

Before his first step hit the ground, his long-awaited target appeared in his sight. Still dressed in that set of light feminine silks, his troublesome protege was leaning unsteadily on a tall statuesque Gerudo, swaying toward him in a coquettish way he had never seen before from the youth.

"Twilight~"

The flirtatious voice sent a shiver up Twilight's spine. Upon hearing the greeting, the Gerudo woman supporting Wild turned around. Seeing the Hylian _voe_ hurry toward them with a face full of worry, she let out an understanding laugh.

"So, you're the _voe_ this cute little _vai_ can't stop talking about... I think I can see why she's so hung up on you."

The Gerudo guard winked, passing over her shoulder’s burden at Twilight's indication.

"Don't worry, it was just a single Noble Pursuit... I didn't think Hylian _vai_ were so bad at holding their liquor."

Twilight hurriedly took over his insensible protege. As his rough fingers slid over Wild's firm abdomen, the youth on his back let out a soft muffled moan into his ear. The brunette hero stuttered in his movements, then stiffly bowed his head to the Gerudo.

"...Thanks."

"No problem, be sure to take care of your little _vai_ ~"

The redhead's gaze swept across the two of them. As if having seen through something, a coy smile crept across her face.

"—Hope you two have a _fun_ night."

Taking care of a drunken hero did not qualify as anything "fun".

Burdened with his boneless protege, Twilight trudged toward the only inn in the bazaar. Despite how they stumbled the whole way due to Wild's uncooperative struggling, they still managed to reach their destination in the end without mishap. Under the innkeeper's knowing gaze, Twilight gritted his teeth and shelled out an extra twenty Rupees for a private room.

—No, the righteous Hero of Light was only considering how Wild's identity as a male cannot be exposed here, that's all.

Twilight shut the door resignedly, trying his best to ignore the agitation deep in his heart that has yet to settle.

Having been thrown onto the bed in a not-at-all gentle manner, Wild was currently rolling around on the bed like a toddler, making a mess of the soft covers. As a dutiful mentor, Twilight was forced to lean down and restrain his restless protege, soothing him as if talking to a child.

"Wild... settle down. Change your clothes, you'll catch cold."

It was a word he rarely voiced aloud, and belonged only between the two of them.

Being a chosen hero, he shared the same name as Link. It was always a strange feeling to call someone else by one's own name. As the amnesiac Hylian champion watched the beast by his side assume a human shape in the last rays of twilight, he unwittingly gave voice to that word in the pronunciation of this era - the most important keyword in the lifespan of the Hero of Light. With a warm smile, the hero from a former age christened the other in return after the wind upon the wilds.1

The golden-haired youth had quietly lowered his eyes. This boy before him was the sound that rang out over the boundless land of Hyrule, across the span of a century - a lonesome yet gentle breath.

Rarely addressed by name, Wild suddenly paused his childish thrashing on the bed. Azure eyes wide, he stared dumbly at the person pressed in front of him. Being so close, he could clearly smell the long-dried sweat on the other's body, along with the scent of the scorching desert sun. His gaze landed on Twilight's strong chest, draped with only a single flimsy strap from the Gerudo voe outfit. He suddenly felt inexplicably thirsty, his woozy mind directing him to stretch out his hand toward the person before him.

"Twilight, your muscles feel so nice..."

...It's not like it's your first time touching it.

Even if most of the time it was him in wolf form getting belly rubs. Twilight sighed resignedly, deciding to not sink to the level of that drunken brat. The coarse fingers were getting ticklish in their probing, and he stretched out his other hand to stop his protege's increasingly over-the-top behavior - but without warning, he was dragged down by the neck.

It was a kiss wrapped in silk. The youth's soft lips rubbed back and forth at the corner of his mouth. Twilight was so shocked by the sudden touch he was frozen utterly in place. After dragging on like this for a while, the drunken boy, seemingly unsatisfied by his partner's response, raised his hand and skillfully yanked off the obtrusive veil. That sweet face in such close proximity, paired with the tousled feminine attire on his body, shone with an androgynous beauty. Twilight swallowed nervously, his throat bobbing like a moving prey in the other's eyes. Squinting his eyes, Wild reached up and bit down.

Twilight let out a muffled shout. His protege had really bit down mercilessly with all his might. Hissing with pain, Twilight shoved the other away from him brusquely. Wild gnashed his teeth as if savoring the taste, then, just as Twilight opened his mouth with a frown, pressed back onto him with his own lips.

Wild's slick tongue squeezed into his mouth, barging ahead ruthlessly. But his technique was truly atrocious. Twilight put up with the kiss for a while, but eventually could no longer stand his partner's artless sucking and biting. The dutiful hero closed his eyes, exhaled a long sigh through his nose, then pressed the alcohol-fueled youth beneath himself in retaliation, patiently teaching his protege bit by bit what a real proper kiss was.

The tongue that remained incredibly nimble in human form swept undeniably across the top of Wild's mouth, making him blearily breathe a satisfied sigh. Numbing pleasure enveloped him like a surge of electricity. Acting on instinct, the feral cub twined his own tongue into the fray. He had always been quick to learn from his mentor's guidance, the greedy slurping sounds raising ripples of ardor in the silent room.

—Practically like a kid that had received a favorite toy and refuses to let go.

Not until he was kissed nearly breathless did Twilight reluctantly release the youth beneath him. Wild's uniquely-Hylian pointed ears were so red they nearly glowed, and a thread of saliva broke at the corner of his lips with a snap. The insatiable hero flicked out his tongue to lick it away, then tried to lean in for more.

Unfortunately, he only got halfway there before Twilight's palm held back his head.

"Stop messing around, go to sleep."

...Had his mentor just been treating this as a goodnight kiss to his protege?

Wild was a little put out. The blond hero wasn't actually as inebriated as he appeared. His eyes, dyed deep blue from alcohol and pleasure, winked closed roguishly, then opened again. Within them were reflected his brunette mentor's flushed-red face, inner turmoil mixed with embarrassment.

Gazing at those eyes shining with desire, Hyrule's young champion couldn't help quirking his lips. Twilight watched as a sly smile crept over Wild's face like a child with a prepared prank. He tossed his head, loose strands of golden hair drawing an arc across the feminine gauze.

"Twilight... are you mad at me?"

The eyes that gazed straight at him were three parts drunk and seven parts sober. The older hero's mind was blasted into blankness by this not-at-all respectful form of address. By the time he regained his senses, he found that he had already been tugged on top of Wild.

"Even if you're mad at me, it's fine..."

Although he's mumbling as if to himself, a thick pleading tone permeated his voice, quivering with the fuzziness of intoxication.

"It's fine even if you're mad at me. Even if I forget you, even if I get forgotten by you... just please don't leave me by myself..."

Twilight lost his anger, propping his chin onto the other's shoulder. His breath, mixed with desire, blew across the base of Wild's ear, helplessness in his voice.

"—I'll stay with you."

Like a poison, despair and loneliness had shackled the two dimension-crossing heroes together. Even so, Twilight felt he had willingly accepted this fate with open arms. It was already hopeless for him. From the first time the other youth tentatively grasped his hands and called him his mentor, from the first time he gently touched the other's sound-asleep lips, he was destined to never break free from this prison called love.

Yet he was still too young, and did not know how to express this unfamiliar longing. Twilight tried to turn it into a tangible companionship, a compliance as he joined in mischief, a comforting touch in the depths of despair, and the millions of stars they gazed upon at night while leaning together. He had thought that was enough, until the blond young man appeared lustfully panting and moaning in his dreams - and the virtuous Hero finally realized he was utterly and hopelessly lost.

"Hah... mm, Twi... Twilight..."

Wild arched upwards, grip tightening against the back of his partner's hand. Their cocks were pressed together, grasped in Twilight's hand, grinding slowly to the tempo of each other's labored breaths. As Twilight kissed his protege, so unversed in the ways of the flesh, he suddenly came to realize that as a mentor, there are still many things he hadn't taught him. The fluid seeping from both of their tips trickled down along their hard shafts, the slick wet sounds making Wild's burning ears twitch once, uncontrollably.

And then he was bitten. Without the slightest hesitation, Twilight opened his mouth and clamped onto those sharp ears that signified the Goddess Hylia's favor. Sharp teeth gnawing on the delicate cartilage, the hero who previously had his neck bitten was rewarded with a series of breathy moans forced out by his partner struggling under pleasure, and he savored his little revenge smugly.

Not having had much experience, the youth was quick to climax. Under the ceaseless stimulation, Wild erupted into his mentor's hand with a small sob. Sticky white fluid splattered everywhere, making a mess of their silk outfits that were already sopping with sweat. Eyes glazed over, the blond champion sank into a blissful afterglow, silently allowing Twilight to rip apart their cumbersome clothes without a hint of gentleness. It's only when he's held down and being kissed again, did Wild realize the fact that he was the only one who had come, just now.

"Nngh, no... Twi...! Ah, Twi... Twilight... mmph."

The inexperienced hero did his best to force his panting, broken words through the surging kisses, even lifting his leg in desperation to give his partner a kick. The man who was currently acting more like a wolf paused his finger that was tracing circles below the waist of his protege, but did not release his sharp canines clasped onto the other's lips - He was waiting for the prey beneath his jaws to voice its requests. Drunkenness lending courage to his instincts, Wild gradually spread apart his legs in sync with his partner's movements, lifting his hips in pursuit of further pleasure.

"Twilight, you too, ah... Let's feel good, mm, together..."

"......Hahh."

The older hero exhaled heavily. He suddenly felt his protege's savant-like ability to pick up on things didn't just show itself when it came to being a hero, but he was quite talented in other ways as well - including the question of how to arouse his desire. Twilight sometimes suspected Wild had no idea what he was saying, and probably knew nothing about what was about to happen next. Holding his last shreds of conscience as a mentor - even though it had probably already been lost the moment he made the decision to lay hands on his protege - Twilight kissed his partner's temple, fingers brushing aside the golden hair plastered to his cheeks by dampened lust, and opened his mouth to confirm once more.

"You sure? ...I'm not stopping midway."

Though it was the tone of soothing a child, hidden desire still shone through his voice. Wild laughed suddenly, raising his knee to suggestively bump against the other's erection that had burned hot since the beginning - still wet with the remnants of his own ejaculate. The blond drunkard stretched out his hand and, with perfectly sober eyes, guided Twilight's finger into his passage below.

Acting drunk was certainly an excellent excuse that didn't come often.

Twilight thought he must have been intoxicated by the remnants of alcohol from Wild's mouth, his hazy mind wiped blank by the inflamed moans ringing in his ear. He never would've thought his reticent, inarticulate protege was capable of making sounds like these - even in those unmentionable wet dreams of his, he had never heard such filthy noises. Wild's unripened voice was quivering uncontrollably from pleasure and lust. Twilight lowered his head to kiss his partner's upturned neck, feeling as if he had transformed back into a beast. His alluring prey was shrieking beneath him, while he pierced it mercilessly with a blade.

When the finger withdrew, the inexperienced young champion couldn't help coming for a second time. Wild buried his entire body against his partner, crying out voicelessly. The pain of being penetrated mixed with the intense stimulation from the pressure against the sensitive spot, barging into his addled mind, breaking him into shattered fragments of emotion. Longing, adoration, and love - that was the light he had chanced to encounter in this land. It was the eternally unfading dusk; it was the companion he had solemnly pledged himself to.

Twilight patiently waited for Wild's spasming body to calm down beneath him. As a hunter, endurance was something he had in abundance. Only after his blond protege had dazedly regained his senses did the brown-haired beast, tugged forward impatiently by his partner, plunge himself to the hilt.

"...—!!"

The young hero was pierced by the surging pleasure that shot along his spine straight to his brain. Wild let out a series of wordless shrieks that were immediately scattered into broken moans by fierce slams. It was too fast. He raised his legs in an attempt to prevent the too-intense movements from the body above him, but the tremendous momentum allowed him to only barely hook onto Twilight's explosively powerful hips. The wooden bed and floor ground against each other with rhythmic noises. In a rare moment of embarrassment, the Hylian champion buried his head into the pillows scattered aside.

Then he felt teeth clamp onto his ear again.

The sudden loss of vision made Wild's other senses even more keen. A heavy breathing filled his ears; a swaggering masculine scent surrounded him entirely. Twilight amusedly watched the blond youth beneath him struggle wildly like a child, trying to escape the vortex of desire about to crash onto him. He moved aside the pillow that Wild could not seem to pull away, and aimed a kiss toward those deep blue eyes immersed in orgasm.

Twilight's stamina was a matter of pride. By the time his vigorous activities had finally ended with ejaculating inside his protege's body, Wild was utterly hoarse from shouting. Having been driven to repeated climax too many times by Twilight's relentless assault, he was only able to shudderingly emit a trickle of clear fluid. The golden-haired cub huffed a few awkward hums from his nose, finally feeling the weariness of intoxication in his buzzing head. Without another word Wild grabbed the other warm body pressed against his side, buried his head into the sweat-soaked chest heedless of the other's protests, and plunged into a dreamless slumber.

Bound solidly by his octopus of a protege, Twilight sighed. After a fruitless attempt at struggling, he could only resignedly reach for the quilt beside him and gently pull it over both of them.

...Hope no one catches a cold in the morning.

The next day, having been dug out of bed by Wild, who displayed each and every bruise on his body with a face full of consternation and a hail of complaints, Twilight unhesitatingly turned himself into a wolf and buried himself into a corner beneath the bed.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Translator's notes:  
> 1. In Chinese, he's called "Breath". I kept it as "Wild" in the translation to adhere to fandom convention.  
> 2\. I don’t personally ship this pairing, but this fic hit... a few right buttons, shall we say. So I drew an illustration for it 👀 Click through to the next chapter for filth_


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
